Input on web pages may be captured by links, form elements, or javascript events. Plugin applications and other applications may initiate based on such input and based on the web pages' protocol specification, file extension, header content type, and so on. It may, however, not be evident that certain inputs to a web page will initiate applications, until the applications have already initiated. The Skype application searches for telephone numbers in a generated web page and regenerates the web page with a link or icon which may initiate the Skype application in order to make a call.